thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Smoke
My first fanmade Hunger Games novel. This book takes place in the 63rd Annual Hunger Games. Twenty-four tributes all needed to be whittled down to one survivor. This survivor will get gold, God, and glory. This survivor will have needed to kill all of the other tributes to win. Written By: '''Fanfiction2010 Tributes '''District One (Luxury Items For The Capitol) *Male Tribute: Cologne (Skills: Camouflage, Speed) *Female Tribute: Sapphira (Skills: Camouflage, Speed, Poison Detection) District Two (Manufacturing) ''' *Male Tribute: Brick (Skills: Strength, Speed) *Female Tribute: Oriana (Skills: Strength, Speed, Cooking, Archery) '''District Three (Electronics) *Male Tribute: Insul (Skills: Inventing, Building, Cooking) *Female Tribute: Voltia (Skills: Inventing, Building, Rewiring, Archery, Traps) District Four (Fishing) *Male Tribute: Porter (Skills: Fishing, Cooking, Speed, Strength, Traps) *Female Tribute: Medusa (Skills: Fishing, Cooking, Speed, Martial Arts, Combat) District Five (Mutations) *Male Tribute: Nyan (Skills: Combat, Chemistry, Strength, Smarts) *Female Tribute: Sterilla (Skills: Combat, Chemistry, Strength, Smarts) District Six (Scientific and Medical Research) *Male Tribute: Cilan (Skills: First Aid, Chemistry, Smarts, Cooking, Strategy, Archery, Camouflage) *Female Tribute: Gwendolyn (Skills: First Aid, Chemistry, Camouflage, Speed, Combat) District Seven (Lumber) *Male Tribute: Dado (Skills: Woodworking, Combat, Archery, Animals) *Female Tribute: Tawaret (Skills: Woodworking, Combat, Archery, Animals, Theft) District Eight (Textiles) *Male Tribute: Argyle (Skills: Weaving, First Aid, Camouflage, Combat) *Female Tribute: Gabardine (Skills: Weaving, First Aid, Camouflage, Theft, Traps) District Nine (Weapondry) ''' *Male Tribute: Selleck (Skills: Combat, Swordsmanship, Archery, Martial Arts, Theft) *Female Tribute: Kallik (Skills: Combat, Swordsmanship, Archery, Martial Arts, Theft, Animals, Traps) '''District Ten (Livestock) *Male Tribute: Richmond (Skills: Animals, Speed, Strength, Woodworking) *Female Tribute: Elena (Skills: Animals, Speed, Strength, Woodworking, First Aid, Camouflage, Smarts, Swordsmanship, Traps, Poison Detection) District Eleven (Agriculture) ''' *Male Tribute: Rouge (Skills: Farming, Speed, Strength, Animals, Traps, Theft) *Female Tribute: Zinnia (Skills: Farming, Speed, Animals, Traps, Poison Detection, First Aid, Cooking, Archery) '''District Twelve (Coal Mining) *Male Tribute: Nikolo (Skills: Smarts, Strength, Speed, Cooking, Traps, Combat) *Female Tribute: Fanta (Skills: Smarts, Strength, Archery, Traps, Combat, Weaving, Theft, Insomnia) Chapter One - "The Reaping" Argyle Argyle woke up, sweat beating down his forehead. Another nightmare. He jerked the wool comforter of his bed, and got ready for his work in the textile factory. This nightmare had truly scared the living spirits out of him. Growing up, Argyle was always a shy guy. Argyle quickly threw his cup of mouthwash into his mouth, and started to swish it around. Argyle loved the minty taste of the mouthwash. He gargled and gurgled it a million times. Finally, Argyle spit out the mouthwash into the sink. He slipped into his factory uniform. The stitched nametag that spelled out Argyle ''in fancy cursive writing had already lost some of its stitching. It hung by a few stitches. Argyle hated his name. As he learned from a young age, Argyle was a design that goes on sweaters consisting of diamonds in a diagonal checkerboard pattern. Truthfully, Argyle thought that an argyle design was horrendous. Argyle also thought him himself was horrendous. Argyle began to head out the door when his mother stopped him. “Argyle!” his mother called. Argyle jerked around. “Today’s the reaping.” his mother told him. Argyle tried his hardest to forget about the reaping. Every year there was an annual Hunger Games were two unlucky spunks from each district were sent to an arena where they would pit themselves against each other and 22 other tributes from the other eleven districts. Argyle was from the eighth district known for their textile work. “Mother, why do we need to even show up for this reaping? Out of the twenty hundred people that live in the district, only two get picked.” Argyle told his mother. “Anyone caught not going to the reaping is publicly executed and that one of the two could be you.” his mother said. Every year, one of the two was always part of his best friend’s Gabardine’s family. Gabardine came from a family of thirteen. The Capitol thought of thirteen as a very unlucky number. About seventy years ago, the thirteenth district was bombed terribly and suffered and end. Rumor mill says that Gabardine’s family is cursed for having thirteen kids. Every year for the last nine years, one member of her family was sent to the Hunger Games. Each time, no one returned. The last Hunger Games was interesting though, because Gabardine’s older brother Linen made it to the final three. Linen made his way by creating traps by weaving them. He left then drowned his victims. He became a fan favorite. He became one of the final three, but then was killed in a bloody battle by a member from District 2, the strongest tributes. The District 2 tribute was then killed and a District 6 tribute was crowned victor. Gabardine’s family suffered a lot, and they expected another loss by the end of the summer. Gabardine was found sitting in her backyard, cross-stitching. She expected the worst. As the walked to the town square they noticed a public execution. Argyle recognized this teen from the factory. Argyle later found out he was rebelling to not go to the reaping. Argyle was now glad he chose to go. --- An hour later, the whole district was gathered in the Square. Their District escort, Mollie Geargalore stood on a massive stage, standing next to what looked like a giant fishbowl filled with paper slips. More gunshots were heard in the background. Argyle shuddered at the sound of them. Gabardine and Argyle leaned against a store, and shouts were heard from the backroom of the general store. “Listen.” Gabardine said. They both pressed their ears against the window. “The law says everyone!” a voice called. “I’m twenty now, and I have no kids. What’s the point?” a familiar voice called. Gabardine gasped. Her second oldest brother was the oldest, he was lucky to not be called to the arena. “Velveteen,” Gabardine gasped. “I now hold the lucky girl who will be our tribute.” Mollie Geargalore called. More arguing was heard from Velveteen and the Capitolist. “And Gabardine Tapestry is the lucky girl!” exclaimed Mollie. “No surprise.” a voice called from the audience. Gabardine and Argyle both gasped. Gabardine quietly walked up to the stage. Argyle’s ear was still pressed against the window, the last sound before the applause was a gunshot inside the general store. Argyle winced again and said a small prayer for Velveteen. He then looked at Gabardine’s parents who were crying. Gabardine’s little sister, Plush, was crying. Argyle ways always fond of Plush. Plush usually came over to his house when Gabardine did. They were all really close friends. It didn’t sink into until now. His best friend was going to die in the Hunger Games. Argyle pushed through the crowd of people till he was facing the stage. Gabardine stood on the stage with an emotionless expression. Argyle could see right through her pale emotionless expression. Inside, Gabardine was cowering in fear and knew that she was going to die just like Linen and all of her other siblings did. Argyle could see she wanted to be back on her porch cross-stitching again. Mollie Geargalore was smiling trying to be as happy as possible. Argyle could look right into Mollie Geargalore’s fake expression too. She wanted suspense. She wanted limelight where one of the Tapestry children weren’t sent to the Hunger Games. With her fake grin, Mollie Geargalore stuck her hand into the male reaping bowl. She flicked her fingers through the bowl, trying to hope not to pick out Qiviut, Gabardine’s only member that would still qualify for the Hunger Games. Then, Mollie Geargalore lifted her perfectly orange manicured fingers from the bowl. A blue slip of paper clutched in her hand. Noticing her orange painted nails made Argyle noticed her orange attire. She looked like the great pumpkin with her orange hair styled to look like a swan. She wore an orange glittery dress that seemed to cascade for forever. She truly did look like an idiot. This reminded him of a previous winner, Woof Silver. He won, spent a lot of his winning money on red velvet cupcakes, old reruns of Bonanza, and whiskey. He became a drunken idiot that everyone avoided. Then at the age of fifty-nine, he lost sight in his right eye and hearing in his left eye. He laid low as just some old dude. Argyle focused back on the great pumpkin known as Mollie Geargalore. She faked opening her palm for suspense. She then opened her palm and began to unfold the blue slip of paper. She clutched the microphone and announced the name. “Argyle Jenson.” Mollie announced. My mouth dropped. I heard a cry from my mother somewhere out there in the audience. A few people urged me onto the stage. “Well District 8, you have your two tributes!” Mollie announced. Small cheers sneaked their way out but everyone knew the two were best friends. “Well, the Capitol is waiting. Say your final goodbyes and be at the station by five sharp.” Mollie Geargalore said and walked off the stage. Fanta She couldn’t really believe it. Her name had just been called to be in the 63rd Hunger Games. Shock overcame her emotions and nervous system. She couldn’t move. Applauses were heard from all her classmates. ''‘They want me to die.’, she thought. She was the laughing stock of District 12. All day she slopped around, shooting arrows at mockingjays. During school, Fanta slumped in her chair and doodled mockingjays in her notebook. Menacing students would throw coal chunks or whatever they could find in the Seam. She returned home to see her father who had come from a hard day at the coal mines. Usually he’d slumped down four measly bronze-colored coins. Sometimes, there’d be a loaf of bread that Greasy Sae would hand him. My mother would usually take out some burnt lettuce and make it into soup. Her mother stayed at home, she was a mycologist. She worked on testing mushrooms at the kitchen table. The laughter succumbed over all her thoughts. She turned around as people tried to push her onto the stage. Even her younger sister Welch was laughing at her. Finally she got over her fear and headed for the stage. Her eyes followed to the young dark haired boy standing there. Nikolo she learned his name was. He just moved to District 12 a month before and now he was receiving his death sentence. So was she. Nikolo’s gray eyes focused onto the District he lived in for merely a month. There would’ve been so much promise. Nikolo would’ve graduated next year and started working in the mines. Fanta was in the ninth grade, two years younger than Nikolo and three years older than Welch. She took her final step onto the stage. The District 12 escort was merely twenty-five. Effie Trinket looked ridiculous with her hair styled into some sort of flame, spray-painted black and white. She looked like a big peppy plump skunk. Fanta remembered when she and her father went into the woods and she shot a skunk with her arrow. Her first big catch. They fried it up that night and with safe precautions, ate the whole thing. Fanta stared out into the audience now. She saw her father’s fright right in his eyes. Her mother wearing her blue mushroom pin, clinging next to him. They know I’m not coming back she thought to herself. What seemed like three hours were halted when Effie Trinket broke Fanta’s focus and realization of everything. “Well, let’s give another welcome to Nikolo Hayden and Fanta Surmaine, this year’s two tributes to sent to the 63rd Annual Hunger Games!” Effie Trinket said. --- Fanta couldn’t recall what happened much after that. She was ushered of the stage by Capitol Soldiers. She was told she was just standing there an hour after everyone left. Five sharp. She had four hours left until she was to leave for the Capitol. She sat in her kitchen, spooning a bowl of uneaten lettuce soup her mother made for lunch. Reality had set in and Fanta knew her death was coming round the mountain. Her mother entered the kitchen and pinned the blue mushroom on Fanta’s magenta and black sweater she wore. Fanta looked up to her mother’s eyes, that were stained with tears and coal dust. They exchanged a long hug. Fanta noticed a rustling outside her door, she turned to see Nikolo walking slowly past the door. He was heading towards the forest. Fanta noticed that he did this a lot. She turned to her mother who slowly exited the kitchen. Fanta ran out her front door, and watched Nikolo slowly walk into the forest. He stopped at the electric fence. Fanta didn’t hear the hum of the electricity coming from the fence. Nikolo soon clutched the fence, climbed, and jumped over it. He kept on walking until Fanta could not see him anymore. Fanta turned around to be greeted by Welch. Welch stood with a swagger that suggested a wannabe inside herself. “What?” Fanta asked. “I just wanted to say good luck.” Welch said. It was the first positive thing Fanta had ever heard from her sister Welch. “Um, thanks Welch.” “Yeah, I just wanted to say you might actually have a shot with that bow and arrow of yours. If you won and came back, things would change for you. People would like you, and maybe I would admit that I don’t hate you.” Welch said with a few harsh breaths. Fanta and Welch both stood there motionless. “Thanks, I don’t hate you either. I never did, I was just disappointed.” Fanta told her. Welch let out a small smile. “Don’t be, I’d always stay true to family in the end. Just this is goodbye if you don’t come back, but we’ll all be rooting for you.” Welch said and ran off into the Hob for a sample of Greasy Sae’s soup. Fanta then stared at the ground. She was really going into this arena. She had giant butterflies in her stomach. Picking up a stick, she started to make an arena out of other sticks. She finished her arena and placed twenty-four different objects to stand for each of the tributes. She picked out one by one of the tributes till it was left to her and another tribute. She took out her bow and arrow and pierced the other tribute. It could be that easy. It could be that easy to win the Hunger Games. Category:Fanfiction2012